


I love you anyway

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun Is a Little Shit, Domestic Fluff, M/M, They're arguing kind of (not really), about what to eat for dinner, it's a couple issue guys ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo argue over what to eat for dinner.





	I love you anyway

Arguing with Kyungsoo is something of a comedy, mostly because every time they argue it’s always one person taking it seriously and the other not. This time, the one not taking it seriously is Baekhyun. The topic: what to eat for dinner.

“Chinese takeout,” Baekhyun throws lazily while he scrolls through the pictures on his phone. He can see Kyungsoo make a face in the corner of his eye and suggests, “soup.”

“Baekhyun, it’s literally the middle of summer. Who eats soup in the summer?”

“Okay, but you love soup, so it’s not like it matters.”

“I _like_ soup, and anyway no one likes soup in the summer.”

“Your parents do.”

“They’re abnormal.”

“Ramen noodles.”

Kyungsoo throws up his hands in exasperation. “Can you please take this more seriously? It’s getting late.”

At this, Baekhyun sighs and puts down his phone. “Listen, I’m the one who doesn’t care what we eat. It’s all you, babe.”

“Let’s just go to a restaurant. We missed date night anyway, so we might as well.”

“But…” Baekhyun bites his lip. “I’m too _lazy_ to go to a restaurant.”

“You said you didn’t care!”

“Yeah, I don’t care as long as it’s easy. Changing to go to a restaurant isn’t easy.” After a moment of thought: “Let’s just not eat.”

Now Kyungsoo is laughing, but it’s more of a hysterical laugh. “No, we are not just skipping dinner because you’re too lazy to change your clothes. Get up. We’re going to a restaurant because it’s ‘all me, babe.’”

“Ouch, the sass. Did you get that from me?”

“Yeah, _dad._ Come on. Get changed. It’s date night.”

“So we’ve gotten to the ‘daddy’ phase of this relationship, huh? Didn’t know you were into that, _kitten._ ”

Kyungsoo actually chokes on air at the comment and throws a shirt at Baekhyun, who’s too busy laughing at his expression to dodge. “Please just get changed, Baekhyun.”

“Whatever you say, Kyungsoo~” Baekhyun sing-songs and laughs when Kyungsoo turns around with his nose wrinkled in exaggerated disgust. As he’s pulling on the shirt Baekhyun grins. “You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo grumbles, but there’s that hint of a smile on his lips that never fails to hit Baekhyun right in the chest. “I know. I love you, too.”

A second of silence passes as they share a look before Kyungsoo ruins the moment and adds:

“Even though you’re an annoying little shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was not at all what this was supposed to be. I was trying to write an idea I had like a day ago (but kept pushing back to write other ideas) and somehow it turned into this. 
> 
> Anyway, I haven't written for myself creatively in a couple of years, and I didn't know I still had it in me tbh. I'm thankful that Baeksoo attacked me because I actually have inspiration and the drive to write?? Like, I wanted to be a writer up until I was in eighth grade before I stopped writing for whatever reason and that hole was somehow never filled idk. But now that I'm writing again I feel so much happier lol. It helps that I have some really supportive readers that make the whole thing worth it. Love you guys <333


End file.
